An Unwise Discussion
by aangismyhomie
Summary: Zuko, Sokka, and Aang learn a lesson about women. The hard way. Canon pairings, oneshot. Rated T for a suggestive comment.


**Here's another Avatar oneshot. Canon couples, takes place after Marriage? Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

"Okay, okay. Maybe Mai could theoretically kill her on sight, but Suki's so stealthy Mai wouldn't even know she was there." Sokka argued. Zuko snorted and took another sip of tes.

"It doesn't matter HOW stealthy she is. Mai's reflexes and senses are second only to those of a Shirshu." Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you overestimating her abilities here? I mean, sure, Mai's a great fighter, but Suki is a master of ambush! She got me, Katara, and Aang back when we had first started our journey." As the two continued to bicker, the innocent young Avatar happened to wander in on their conversation.

"What are you guys arguing about?" Aang inquired.

"Just… just who would win in a fight, that's all." Sokka continued to glare at Zuko, who in turn held Sokka's gaze as coldly as he could manage.

"But why would they fight? They're friends, and we haven't been training all that much recently, what with all the rebuilding going on." Both of the older guys sighed, and Zuko drew Aang in a little closer.

"See, it's like this. Say, for example, that they did get into a fight. It doesn't matter about what," he said, overriding Aang's confused questions, "but just that they did. Who do you think would win?"

"Um…well…Suki and Mai are both great fighters. I think it would come to a tie." The young avatar said naïvely. Zuko and Sokka both groaned.

"Well, what if it couldn't come to a tie?" Zuko asked. Aang shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. Wouldn't it depend on the terrain, the weapons available to them, their energy levels and a million other things?"

"AANG. Pretend that Mai and Suki are on a completely flat terrain with equal energy levels and every weapon in the world within arm's reach. Who would win out of sheer awesomeness?" Aang sighed.

"Well there's no way you're going to agree about THAT." He pointed out.

"Whaddya mean?"Sokka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both of you are way too biased." Aang continued, "Sokka, you're in love with Suki and you're worried that if she comes in here and hears you even implying that Mai could win, her feelings could get hurt. Zuko, you're in love with Mai and the same goes for you. Also, you both have been respectively hitting it so your opinions are muddled thanks to that...factor." Sokka and Zuko stared at him, faces turning red with anger (or possibly embarrassment).

"Okay, -biased." Zuko hissed. "Toph verses Katara. Flat terrain, equal energy levels, unlimited access to both earth and water. Who would win?" Aang put a finger to his chin, considering the matter.

"Well...are they fighting on a terrain made of earth?" He asked.

"Sure." Sokka agreed.

"Then Toph would win, without a doubt. Katara may be the greatest water bender in the world, but she and Toph are so familiar with each other's fighting styles that Toph's ability to know what her opponent is going to ahead of time would only be that much more advanced. On the other hand, if the environment was all ice-"

"Oh, I've heard enough." Katara glowered from the doorway, her voice murderous. Aang turned around slowly.

"Katara...how long have you been there?" He asked timidly.

"TOPH!" Katara called. The aforementioned ran eagerly from the kitchen (where she had been assisting Iroh) into the main room of the tea shop.

"I could sense the awkward tension from the stove!" She grinned. "What's up?"

"You. Me. Fight. Now." Katara pointed in the direction of the courtyard out back. Toph snorted.

"That all? Prepare to lose, Sugar Queen."

"Katara? Katara, come on. You don't have to do this! Katara!" A panicking young Avatar timidly followed his girlfriend as she stomped out to the courtyard. Sokka and Zuko laughed and sat back down at their table.

"Well, that kid has a LOT to learn." Sokka poured out fresh tea for both of them and raised his glass in a toast. "To knowing that you should always be biased when discussing who would win when your respective girlfriends are locked in combat!" The two boys clinked glasses and were about to drink their tea when they spotted two angry warriors in the doorway.

"Suki...Mai..." Zuko gulped. "How long have you been standing there?"

And it goes without saying what Sokka and Zuko learned that day: Biased or unbiased, there are some matters that really shouldn't be discussed. Especially if they concern whether or not you'll be sleeping on the balcony with the flying bison that night.

**Please review!**


End file.
